Nobody has ever loved me like you!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Emma falls in love with Mr.Gold, what kind of relationship is in store for these two? Can Emma accept Gold for who he is? Will Emma still love Gold and will Gold still love her when the curse finally gets broken? Stay with the story and find out! Based on the first and second season!
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this had just happened? It didn't happen did it? I didn't just put my only friend in the world in that cold, and damp jail cell did I? But I hadn't been given a choice, all of the evidence now pointed to Mary. I raced from the room and fell to my knees in a closet just outside the office. I heard myself scream into my knees, I was tired, stressed and not at all sure how I was making I threw the day right now. I hadn't slept in days. In fact I was so tired now that I had no idea when I last slept at all, when I had last slid into my bed. But then how could sleep be possible when my brain was working overtime on the problem that my heart was not presenting me? What was I to do when I had newly discovered that I was in love with a man for the first time since Neal had broken my heart long ago after he had pinned those stolen watches on me which was almost ten years ago. And now my heart has reawaken itself and I am not at all sure if this was a good thing yet but it took two people to start a relationship didn't it? Well there was a chance that the man would never love me back, it could possibly be unrequited right?

Just then the door flew open and somebody was speaking to me and I knew that voice all to well, cause it was the one that had been keeping me awake at night. "Funny place to find you deary? You can't help your friend while hiding in a closet Deary!" I gave an inward groan and turned to look at him and was hit dead center with a jolt that struck me dead in the chest as I looked at his handsome face, he was just so electrifying to me. I thought to things first I was definitely in love with him and two, I was nuts because I was feeling the way I did about him and then I did the stupidest thing in the world. I marched up to Gold, wrapped my long arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, and kissed him. And then about five minutes into kissing him I lost my nerve, I ended the kiss, gave him a short strange look and tried to flee from him, but just as I reached the door, a hand caught hold of the back of my shirt and he whispered "you'll have to be quicker then that Deary!" And he kissed me and then said "Everything comes with a price Deary, so talk, why did you kiss me?"

I groaned as he kissed me and when he broke it to ask me that question I felt myself quaking a bit afraid of what I was about to hear, I gave a short breath and then looked down at the floor cowardly, and whispered "Because I'm in love with you!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, his lips were on them kissing me now harder then before, he held me in one hand, distantly I heard the lock click, and felt his hands upon my body, touching me. He touched me in a way that no man had ever been able to touch me before. Yes I was with Neal for a while but that had been nothing compared to the way that Gold was touching me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold touched me as if I was a set of precious jewels that he was afraid would break. First he kissed me then his hands rubbed my shoulders, then slowly his hands moved to cup my breasts, he squeezed them first through the shirt and then he went up under to really get a good feel of them. I was of course moaning like some brainless bimbo. Then his hands started undressing me until I was wearing nothing but my panties. He pushed me against a wall and gently kissed me again as his hands went back to exploring ever region of my body. I was whimpering with pleasure, I was amazed at the sounds escaping from me, as I had certainly never made these sounds for Neal! He then gently kissed me harder then before and I felt my head spinning wildly out of control I couldn't see what he was doing at that moment. And that was when it happened, I felt something long and hard entering my body, and I almost felt myself lose my mind as he finally went still. I actually felt anticipation of what was fixing to come. I groaned hard as he began to move slowly at first. Gold had taken his mouth from mind, and was looking down at me, I looked into his eyes as he moved inside me ever so gently, I could see the caring look in his eyes, the look of a kitten. I knew as he touched me that I was glad that I had told him, that I had been stupid enough to admit to him how I felt that I had kissed him. I was moaning and breathing hard as I began to move my own body in tune with his, trying to let him know that I agreed with what he was doing and soon I was moaning words that I hardly understood and next thing I knew all I could hear was his name coming softly from my own throat. "_Gold, oh Gold, oh Gold yes! Oh, please yes, Gold! Oh Gold!" _Soon I felt myself come hard against him, and the next second he was right behind me as he emptied himself inside me. When my head had stopped spinning I realized we were now lying on the floor of the closet and the door was locked. I gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer to the now sweaty, hot, handsomely naked Gold, and lay my head on his bare chest. I felt his fingers run through my hair I grinned, and seeing he was awake I whispered "I love you Gold, there is nothing that will change that for me!"

After a few minutes I knew Mary was going to wonder where I went to for so long. I stood and redressed and smiled when Gold was watching her dress. Smiling I finally finished buttoning every button on my clothes and was finally set, I looked at my appearance in the mirror I carried in a purse and made sure I was well put together so that maybe they won't know what had transpired between them. Just as I went to leave the closet, his hand caught me by the wrist and pulled me into his arms and he kissed me. I moaned softly into his mouth, when he pulled away finally after a few heart beating moments, "You didn't give me a chance to respond to you, and the answer is I love you too, and I want to be with you Deary, but I want you to understand that, if I go into this with you, that it has to be exclusive and you understand that you are mine forever." "Never will I leave you Gold as long as you continue to love me, as long as you want me Gold I am exclusively yours, not man will have a claim to my heart but you!" I kissed him again just a peck or I would never leave.

I made her way back to My office and sat down and started going through paperwork, of course that did not do much for me, as of course I could not concentrate on anything in front of me as my mind kept trailing back to Gold, to the man that I now loved. How could such a man have come to mean so much to me? I hadn't been living in town for very long, and most everyone else hated the man but me, I loved him. People saw him as heartless but I saw a man that was just afraid to care, afraid of letting people in. He was a coward yes, but then with everything everyone did to him so long ago, from the story she had read, his wife Mila had left him long ago leaving him a fragile shattered shell of a man. But I loved him anyways.


End file.
